Decisions
by AngelTears123
Summary: Courtney had to leave. She couldnt stand the way they looked at her now, like she was a stranger. She couldnt take it. But could her decision cost her her life? Read to find out! This is a short fic. So R&R and tell me what you think!


A/N: Hey guys! I decided to write a short fic last night b/c i couldnt sleep. it's about when Sonny disowned Court and how Jason told her to leave. So, I hope you like it! :)  
  
Feedback, as always, is greatly appreciated!  
  
"We were betrayed," Sonny angrily told his best friend. Jason then glanced over at Courtney, who had her head down.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jason asked, confused.  
  
"I mean, my own sister called the cops on me to save that bastard Alcazar!" He yelled, while throwing a glass of water across the room, narrowly missing Courtney.  
  
"No, you didnt," Jason said to his wife in disbelief. He looked at Courtney, she couldnt have. They had made so much progress that night.  
  
"Courtney, I called you over to my penthouse for the last time, after this I never want to see you again." Sonny said bitterly.  
  
"You know what Sonny? You are so, God you are so blinded by the fact that you think I betrayed you that you arent thinking clearly!" Courtney yelled, unable to stay quiet anymore.  
  
"Oh really, well this is how I see it, you came into town, you seduced my best friend, and this is how you act?! This is how you prove to your family that you love them? You hit your own husband over the head to save the man that kidnapped you and Carly, the man who cost you and Jason your child, the bastard that ripped this family apart!" Sonny was outraged. He couldnt believe that she had done this. She called the cops, she hit Jason over the head to stop him from taking the life of the man that had taken theirs'.  
  
Courtney had never seen her brother so angry before. Not even when he and Jason were fighting. But in the past she never let him get the best of her, and she sure as hell wasnt going to let him have the satisfaction of starting now, "I didnt want Jason to go to jail!" Courtney stated simply.  
  
"You lie Courtney! I swear, I will show you how I deal with liars and people who betray me!" Sonny screamed, his voice cracking.  
  
"Do you think that I'm scared of you Sonny?" She screamed right back, staring her big brother dead in the eye.  
  
Jason couldnt take this anymore. He knew neither one of them would back down. They were both stubborn as hell. As much as he felt betrayed by Courtney, his first instinct was always to protect her...  
  
"Sonny stop, Sonny just stop." Jason said stepping in between his wife and his best friend.   
  
"For Mike's sake I'm not going to do anymore than cut you out of my life, but Courtney, cross the line again and I'll deal with you in the same way I deal with other enemies," Sonny said taking his voice down a notch.  
  
"So, what, if I do something that you see as a betrayal or as a threat, you're gonna have Jason "get rid of me"? Is that it Sonny?" Courtney asked, she couldnt believe her brother was doing this.  
  
Sonny responded by saying, " Jason, I want her gone by the time I get back," He walked over to the desk and grabbed his coat, "as far as I'm concerned, I have no sister." And with that Sonny left, leaving Jason to deal with Courtney.  
  
"Jason th-thank you for standing up for me..." She trailed off as tears began to fill her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe you Courtney! You knocked me out to save Alcazar, the man who kidnapped you and made us lose our child! You saved him," Jason yelled.   
  
"I didnt want you to go to jail Jason!," Courtney yelled right back. She couldnt believe her own husband was turning against her too.  
  
"I dont wanna hear it Courtney," He said in a more calmer tone, as he walked over to the desk and took out some papers and signed them,"Obviously family means nothing to you."  
  
"Jason! How could you say that? You know thats not true!" Courtney asked as she let the tears begin to fall.  
  
"Just take these and go, theres nothing left for you here." Jason told her.   
  
"I love you, thats why I did it," Courtney whispered.  
  
"Just take the papers Courtney," Jason said, he needed to get her out of here before he broke down.  
  
"Divorce papers," Courtney said out loud like she needed to hear it for it to be true.  
  
"I already signed them," Jason told her while walking over to the door and opening it.  
  
"After everything we've been through, this is it. You- you're just gonna throw it all away?" She asked, letting her hot tears escape her eyes and cascade downwards to the floor.  
  
"We obviously dont belong together, and now I see we never did." Jason said as he watched her cry.  
  
Courtney was now trying her hardest to wipe away the tears that were flowing rapidly down her cheeks, "This is what you want?"  
  
"This was never what I wanted, you're the one who did this, you made the phone call, you picked up the log and knocked me out. How can I be with someone I dont know?" Jason asked her, but he didnt wait for an answer as he shut the door.  
  
Courtney forced herself to push the down button on the elevator. She wanted to just break down and cry until there were no more tears left, but she couldnt, not there. Courtney knew what she had to do. She walked outside and it started to rain. Courtney ran to her car and headed to the loft. She had to pack her things, she had to leave Port Charles.  
  
Jason Morgan walked back over to his own penthouse. It's over, he thought. He looked around. Everything there reminded him of her. There were so many pictures of the two of them, frozen in time. He picked up the picture of them on their wedding day. They were so happy then. Why couldnt it still be like that? Then he remembered that she betrayed him and Sonny.   
  
"Courtney why did you have to save him? Why couldnt you have just stayed at the loft with me? We were so close to getting it all back! We were so close! Why rtdid you do this?" He yelled at the Courtney in the picture before he threw it across the room and watched the glass frame shatter into a million pieces, much like his heart.  
  
She had packed up all her clothes. Her car was started, windsheild wipers brushing away all the rain that was falling from the dark grey sky. She knew it was best for her to leave tonight. She didnt want a confrontation with Carly.   
  
Everything was loaded into the car now. She looked at the table, and noticed the pad of paper and a pen and she knew what she had to do. She couldnt leave without at least letting her father and her best friend know that she was okay. So she pulled out the chair, took the pen into her hand and began to write...  
  
Daddy,  
  
I came to Port Charles looking for you. I'm so happy for the time that we spent together. It was truly wonderful, but I'm leaving. There is nothing left for me here anymore. I'm going to start over, you know, maybe go back to school. I dont know where I'm going but when I get there I'll call you. I promise. I love you so much Dad. I couldnt have asked for a better father. Thank you for all the advice and love that you have given me these past few years, it makes up for my childhood, believe me.  
  
Love,  
  
Courtney  
  
She sighed. That was harder than she thought, and this one was going to be even harder...  
  
Carly,  
  
Thank you for being the best friend I've ever had. Your friendship has meant so much to me, so please dont think i've taken it for granted when I tell you that i'm leaving. There is no reason for me to stay here anymore, Jason and Sonny are right. I dont belong here, so for once, I'm taking their advice. This is my own decision, so please dont blame them.   
  
Thank you for everything that you've done for me. All the advice about how to live in this life, how to wait. I couldnt have gotten through it without you. I guess we both know now that I never belonged. This family was fine until I came bursting into town.  
  
Carly, in all seriousness, please try and work things out with Sonny. He loves you so much, and I know you love him. If the two of you arent gonna do this for yourselves, do it for Michael and Morgan. They deserve to have their parents back together. Dont let Sonny slip through your fingers like I let Jason slip through mine. Fight for him, you know you're way more beautiful than that tramp Sam anyways. Dont take your life with him for granted. You never know how much time you have left until the end where you're left behind, praying for just one more day. I dont want that to happen to you Carly. I wouldnt wish that on anybody.   
  
Tell Michael and Morgan that I love them more than anything. That they were the best nephews an aunt could ever ask for. And could you please make sure that my dad's okay? And Jason. He wont care that i'm gone and neither will Sonny, but I love the both of them so incredibly much and I want you to take care of them for me. Please make sure Jason stays safe, Michael and Morgan need him. So do you.   
  
Thank you Carly, my best friend, my sister, I love you.  
  
Love forever,  
  
Courtney  
  
Courtney had tears once again streaming down her face as she wrote that last letter. Carly would be so sad. But she would understand. Courtney knew that she had one more thing that she had to do before leaving the loft for the last time. She took off her rings and placed them on top of the divorce papers that she had just signed. Courtney, glanced at the loft one last time and said, "I love you Jason." to no one in paritcular. She felt sobs begin to rack through her body. She didnt want this. But it was the best thing for everyone. She had to leave. It was now or never.   
  
Courtney picked up her last bag and exited the loft, the hideaway she and Jason had once shared. Some of the best times of her life had been spent there, at the loft. She quickly pulled herself out of her memories and hurried down the hallway, to the elevator, then to her BMW SUV. She got in and began to drive. Courtney hsd no idea where she was going, no idea of what she was going to do. But she did know that she wanted to get out of Port Charles as fast as she could, before she wasnt able to leave.  
  
Carly Corinthos had run into Jason on the docks. He had yelled at her for being out there so late but then told her what happened with Courtney. Carly decided to pay her best friend a visit, she didnt want her to feel alone.   
  
Carly knocked on the door to the loft. She was surprised when no one answered. It was 11PM, Courtney never went to bed this early. Maybe she was too upset to move, so Carly just used her key and let herself right in. She gasped at the sight before her. No, she thought, no she couldnt have left, she wouldnt leave. Then she looked over to the window and saw something, it reflected blue light into her eye. Carly looked to see where it was coming from and she was in shock when she saw the table. There were two letters and some papers with Courtney's rings on top of them. One letter was addressed to her, the other to Mike. She quickly opened up the papers and realized what they were. Divorce papers. Carly felt tears coming to her eyes, threatening to spill over. She looked around at the now empty loft. She then reached into her purse and dialed her husband's number, and shortly after that, Jason's number. Carly wanted to know why the hell they made her best friend leave.  
  
She was going 85 down the windy road as it began to rain still more steadily. Just what I need, she thought, as she turned on the radio.  
  
Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
  
The truth drives me into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away...  
  
Courtney hoped that maybe now Sonny and Jason would understand why she did what she did. If her leaving P.C. is what it would take for them to see that she was trying to do the right thing, then she was determined to keep driving.  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
  
But somehow I know there's much more to come  
  
Immobilized by fear  
  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
  
i can stop the pain if I will it all away...  
  
They would understand. But it took everything in her power not to turn the car around and drive straight home, and run right into Jason's arms. To have him tell her everything was going to be alright. Jason was her home. The rain was pounding on the windshield, even harder than before. She could barely see, the rain and her tears making the road unclear. Maybe she should pull over...? No. No she had to keep driving. It was the only way.  
  
Fallen angels at my feet  
  
Whispered voices in my ear  
  
Death before my eyes  
  
Lying next to me I fear  
  
She beckons me shall I give in?  
  
Upon my end I shall begin  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end.  
  
BEEP!! BEEP!! Courtney was pounding on her horn, there were headlights headed straight towards her. She turned the steering wheel as hard as she could in a panic. The MAC truck then slammed into her sending her wrecked car hurdling off the cliff with the radio still blaring words so empty to others but so true to her into the silent night.   
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end....  
  
"Carly, what's the problem? Why did Sonny and I have to run all the way over here? You said it was an emer..." Jason's voice trailed off as he looked around the loft. Their loft that they had once shared. It was empty. Except for Carly holding her letter close to her heart. Her face was tear-stained.   
  
"What's going on?" Jason asked the depressed, now brunette.   
  
"Here's what she left you Jase. The divorce papers, all nice and signed the way you wanted them, and oh yeah, here's her rings," Carly yelled at Jason.  
  
" What? Where'd she go?" Jason asked, confused and basically at a loss for words.  
  
"Why the hell do you care? It's because of you and Sonny that she left! You know what she wrote in my letter? Do you? She said that she didnt want me to blame the two of you. She told me that I shouldnt let Sonny slip through my fingers, or take him for granted because you never know how much time you have left and when its over, its over. And you end up getting left behind praying just for one more day. She didnt want that to happen to me. She wants me to watch over the two of you. But why should I? You both are sorry excuses for men! She was trying to do what was right by everyone! She just wanted to do the right thing damnit!!" Carly screamed at both Jason and Sonny.  
  
"My sister left? She's gone?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Your sister? Oh what Sonny so NOW she's your sister? After she leaves and you're not mad anymore. She's your sister!" Carly was yelling at the top of her voice.   
  
"Jason, maybe we should find her. You know apologize..." Sonny suggested.   
  
"I love her. I never stopped." Jason said looking down, extremley ashamed of how he yelled at her.  
  
A shrill noise brought the three out of their thoughts. It was Jason's cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Mr. Morgan?" the man on the other end asked.  
  
"Who's this?" Jason asked, a cold tone in his voice.  
  
"This is Officer Will Barclay of the Valley Hills Police Department," he said.  
  
"What do you want?" Jason asked getting irritated.  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you that your wife has been involved in a car accident."   
  
"What? Where..? Is she okay?" Jason asked his cold voice immediatley switching over to concerned.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Morgan, your wife, her car was hit by an 18-wheeler and forced off the cliff. Due to the slippery conditions, the driver of the truck didnt see her car and he slammed into it, your wife was killed on impact."   
  
"No, no you're lying. Courtney's fine. She's okay." Jason sobbed desperatley.  
  
"I'm sorry, she's gone. We will fly her body back to Port Charles immediatley and funeral arrangements can be made. Once again, I'm sorry for your loss," Will said as he hung up.  
  
Jason slid to the floor. Dead. Courtney was dead. It couldnt be possible. She-she was so strong and brave. She was perfect. Jason let the sobs overcome him as he got lost in his memories of her. This was his fault. His wife was dead because of him. If he had listened to her side of the story... but that didnt matter now, she was gone. The best thing that had ever happened to Jason Morgan was gone in an instant. He was nothing without her and he knew it. But she was at a better place now. A place where she could finally be free from all the violence and all the hurt and anger. And Jason knew that she would always be with him. In his heart. Forever.  
  
Sooo, what do you guys think? Thumbs up/Thumbs down? But either way, thanks for reading!!! 


End file.
